50 Sentences RiddickVaako
by madwriter223
Summary: Like the title said. Pretty much. Warnings and genres vary, please beware of that.


Riddick/Vaako sentences

#01 – Comfort

Sometimes, the Lord Marshal acts like a caged animal, snapping and growling at everyone around, promising life-long disability or death to anyone who comes close; during those times Vaako makes it a point to stay close to his Lord, offering companionship of someone who doesn't wish the Furyan any harm.

#02 – Kiss

Battling all one's life can make anyone fed up with the concept, but who could get bored with fighting for dominance over a kiss?

#03 – Soft

These were hands that were accustomed to wielding a weapon, be it an ax, sword or a gun; hands that had slayed thousands of beings with the ease of a well-trained soldier; and Riddick can't help but wonder how they managed to stay so soft...

#04 – Pain

Vaako never would have figured that the most pleasant moments of his life would consist of an ex-convict laying next to his sated body and a non-uncomfortable throb in his lower regions.

#05 – Potatoes

"Would Mandorian potatoes be fine for dinner?" Vaako asked, and Riddick grinned, pulling the other man onto his lap; "I prefer a First Commander."

#06 – Rain

Riddick both hated and loved the rain; it took away fire and warmth on dark nights, but it also hid any sound his feet might make as he crept up on his unsuspecting lover.

#07 – Chocolate

Riddick was never one for sweets; but looking as Vaako sucked his fingers clean of the chocolate that melted from his bar made him crave some right now.

#08 – Happiness

Riddick's happiness always consisted of a full stomach and a good kill; now lean pale legs clasped around his hips as the Furyan slammed home were added to that short list.

#09 – Telephone

"The telephone is the ancestor of the commlink; the difference was that you could only hear the person you were talking to, there was no visual." Vaako explained, and Riddick frowned as he thought that only hearing Vaako's voice would've never been enough.

#10 – Ears

It was a true miracle no one lived in close proximity to the Lord Marshal's rooms; if anyone was unlucky enough to live anywhere near that particular part of the ship, their ears would have surely fallen off from the constant sounds of passion.

#11 – Name

When most hear the title 'Lord Marshal' they tremble in fear; when most hear the name Richard B. Riddick they shudder in terror; Vaako just smiles to both.

#12 – Sensual

One of these days Riddick was going to gather all of the armors Vaako used to hide his sensual body from him, and build himself a bonfire.

#13 – Death

One dealt death with an easy hand, the other smelt of it, his skin cold and soul unfeeling – but when they lay in bed, sweat-soaked and exhausted, both were so very much alive.

#14 – Sex

After a lifetime of roughness and pain can't at least one thing be slow and careful?

#15 – Touch

"I swear if you once again grab my ass or pull my braids I will cut your fingers off," Vaako threatened, his voice low with annoyance, and was most unsurprised when his only answer was a deep chuckle and another touch coming from the dark.

#16 – Weakness

He commanded an army of pseudo-dead guys, he had murderous HellHounds as pets, he had no weaknesses; yet somehow Riddick lost all self-control and tackled his mate to the bed when Vaako breathed the Furyan's name into his ear.

#17 – Tears

When Vaako finally gave into his own curiosity and looked up the mating rituals of predators, his hand involuntarily traveled to the bite mark on the crook of his neck, and he almost felt joyous tears in his eyes at being bound to such a man.

#18 – Speed

His bulky frame brought 'strength' to mind, not 'speed', but that was one more hidden trait to the mystery that was his Lord Marshal.

#19 – Wind

The wind on this new planet was a mighty thing; it blew with enough force to push even the strongest of men to the ground, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist made certain that no force in nature would force Vaako from the Furyan's side

#20 – Freedom

Ever since he was a kid busting skulls in back alleys he had felt imprisoned in the universe, first in society then in slam and lastly on the run; then came a long-haired pale beauty who opened the cage with a whispered "You keep what you kill."

#21 – Life

They say life sucks and then you die; whoever said that first definitely didn't have a Furyan lover.

#22 – Jealousy

Vaako raised an eyebrow at Riddick when the Lord Marshal told him he had to find a new Chief Engineer, "You really need to stop killing everyone who leers at me."

#23 – Hands

'I really should know better than to change anywhere near Riddick,' thought Vaako as strong hands grabbed him and lifted him over a muscular shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom.

#24 – Taste

There was something about a newly-shaved head that made kissing the smooth scalp highly addictive.

#25 – Devotion

Vaako followed the former Lord Marshal because he had to, because disobedience equaled death; now he followed Riddick because he chose to.

#26 – Forever

Forever was a long time to be a Necromonger Lord Marshal; he'd just have to take a lot of long breaks with his First Among Commanders to pass the time.

#27 – Blood

When Riddick had five devilish creatures that brought to mind images of bloodied carcasses ripped to shreds brought on board the ship, every Necromonger thought 'It figures...'; when Vaako later learned that these feared beasts purr like big cats when scratched behind their ears, he really thought it did.

#28 – Sickness

Being a Necromonger meant you couldn't get sick, so the heat in his face after Riddick licked his neck definitely didn't come from a fever.

#29 – Melody

Pretty much like an animal, Riddick would growl or purr appropriately to the situation, and Vaako always found himself entranced by the sound of such a wild melody.

#30 – Star

Wish upon a falling star and your wish shall come true, but what could Riddick possibly wish for when he had an army that would kill anyone on his mere word and a luscious pale body under him every night?

#31 – Home

Home was a place one went back to and was welcomed with at least one smile; Riddick never had that until he returned to his rooms after a particularly boring meeting, and was greeted by Vaako's seductive smirk.

#32 – Confusion

His first days ruling the Necromongers weren't as confusing as they were annoying, but Riddick found great joy in planning on how exactly he would hunt down and capture a certain Commander.

#33 – Fear

Nothing made people cower in their shoes faster than the sight of a dangerously grinning Lord Marshal; Vaako, on the other hand, thought that expression made Riddick look almost endearing.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

Riddick's eyes were like liquid lightning, his aroused growl a thunder as he pounced on the still-wet-from-the-shower Vaako, kissing him roughly with the passion of a thousand skies.

#35 – Bonds

"Alright, Riddick" a voice weak from overuse whispered in the dark room "You have officially fucked me through the mattress, now can you please untie me?"

#36 – Market

"I apologise for my rudeness, Lord Marshal, but there is no way in Hell I am going to any market on this damn planet just to buy you a new knife; you should have watched who you stuck it into in the first place."

#37 – Technology

The Necromongers were known not only for their ruthlessness but also for having very advanced technology (most probably from looting countless planets), and considering that fact Riddick felt like laughing his ass off when Vaako had trouble opening a simple can of beer.

#38 – Gift

"Well, you know what they say about life's greatest gifts," Vaako said dryly, watching the female HellHound clean her newborn cub; Riddick on the other hand kept grinning proudly as if he himself was the father.

#39 – Smile

Seeing a soft smile on the face of a Necromonger was truly a rare experience; one he was most eager to repeat.

#40 – Innocence

There was nothing innocent about an escaped convict/murderer/Necromonger Lord Marshal, but there was definitely something pure in the First Among Commanders that the Furyan never wanted to corrupt.

#41 – Completion

Vaako was most surprised to discover that for him no public meeting was satisfyingly complete without his ex-wife's murderous gaze fixed on him as he stood next to Riddick's side.

#42 – Clouds

When the HellHounds were angry or preparing for battle, their spikes would change color, as if a cloud of red enveloped them; it wasn't odd at all that the same cloud seemed to cover Riddick's silver eyes when he was in a similar state.

#43 – Sky

The sky was filled with screeching beings, but the red hot flashes of the cannon spearing through the surrounding darkness brought them easily down; Riddick grinned maliciously as he aimed and fired time after time, already forming a plan on how exactly he would thank Vaako for this particular gift.

#44 – Heaven

If there even was a Heaven out there, both men knew they wouldn't be welcomed to it; after all, eternal peace and happiness would be too boring.

#45 – Hell

So instead of hoping to get through a gate that won't accept them, they go through this Hell that is life hand in hand with smirks on their faces – one smug, the other in exasperation.

#46 – Sun

Once you've been there, any sunrise (no matter how small) brings Crematoria to mind; but standing next to Vaako after he insisted on watching one brings only how he managed to capture the Commander, and Riddick's at peace.

#47 – Moon

He was a being of night, his eyes could only truly see under the moon; as he lay next to a sleeping Vaako, he realised there was no one else he'd rather walk his dark path with.

#48 – Waves

Pleasure washing over him wave after wave, his voice coarse and Riddick panting above him where the only things that mattered to him at the moment.

#49 – Hair

Being voluntarily bald meant he never had to deal with a mass of locks, but Riddick still can't keep himself from tugging his First Commander down for a kiss by his long braids.

#50 – Supernova

Facing a Supernova in nothing more to protect one's frail body than their own underwear seemed more appealing than facing the Necromonger Lord Marshal after they had managed to injure the First Among Commanders while stopping the ungodly army's raid.


End file.
